Tell Me a Story
by vdaysnowstorm
Summary: I remember my youth as though it had been a story told to me. A tale of someone other than who I am now. So much has happened ... [AU, Marceline/Bubblegum]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time (by Pendleton Ward) or any of the old legends that run through the story.

Enjoy!~

* * *

Prologue:

"Tell me a story!" the whine of a young child rang freely in the high ceiling of her pink bedchamber. Making the plea impossible to ignore.

The aged chambermaid, who was carrying out her nightly routine, sighed slightly annoyed by the disruption in her work. "Princess, with all due respect, you must get your rest. There is a busy day ahead. You remember what his majesty said to morrow is?"

The princess's face fell, she knew well what the following day would bring. She had been preparing for as long as memory served. It was to be the day she was introduced as the true heir to the throne. For a normal princess this would not be cause for worry, a natural order of things. However, this Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum was far from a "normal" princess. In a voice now barely above whisper she gave her answer,"And that is precisely why I would like to hear a story."

Sympathetic to the young girls plight, the chambermaid decided to honor the request,"What story would the young lady like to hear?" The maid waddled over to the bed, the bedside candle fluttering to the motion of covers being drawn gently to cover young girl.

The princess smiled, "The tale of the Candy King and the Vampire Lord."

It was a very popular legend in the Candy Kingdom, one often used to warning the youth never to enter it's surrounding western woods.

The maid slowly lowered herself into a chair with a sigh, relieved to be off her tired old legs. With the Princess's eyes shinning with anticipation the elder wasted no time to began, "Once upon a time, there was a great war that divided the Kingdom of Ooo. We know little of how the war began, but the end was clear. Four kingdoms emerged and scattered themselves throughout what was once Ooo."

Deciding to take the time to school the to be heir, the maid asked, "Do you know the Four kingdom's names?"

The princess did not need any time to think and with a proud voice she answered, "The Ice Kingdom to the North, Fire Kingdom to the South, Night-o-Sphere to the East and our own to the West." She paused, "And though not a kingdom, the grasslands that serve as an unofficial border between."

"Correct" A smile was shared between the two as the story continued on. "The Candy King and Vampire Lord had lived through the great war and were old indeed. Both as result of the war became ageless in their own right, one becoming vampiric in nature and the other taking on odd characteristics not unlike that of sugar.

Though there were not many who survived, it seemed as though the war had cased one of four entirely new beings out of the singular humanity they once were. These four elected their leaders and became more and more distant.

It was poor fortune indeed that the two friends would me made to rule over two separate kingdoms. They made a pact, never to cause the other harm in any way, this included the kingdoms they ruled over.

The Candy King decided to use his memories of war and create a kingdom that was opposite to the values he encountered during the war. His strong and fair rule earning the respect of all the kingdoms, including the nomads of the grassland. The Candy King has guided his kingdom well unto this very day.

However, a sad truth still remains, he may be ageless but not deathless. One day, he gathered his advisors and confidants and they came with a plan to create someone unbiased, a life in no way connected or descendent from the past."

"Me" The princess spoke, her voice holding no emotion, purely factual.

The maid nodded, "Yes, and through the trials his majesty has deemed you ready to officially become the next monarch in time. If the kingdom will agree is yet to be seen."

The princess flinched and there were no words for some time. The maid could not in good faith consol the youth, for it would be a lie to say for certain everything would be alright.

"What of the Vampire Lord?" The youth's need to hear another's voice driving the inquiry.

"Ah, yes. The Vampire Lord, on the other hand, had become hardened by the suffering he had faced. His deathlessness not helping to ease his troubled mind. He would never be able to escape his memories, and thus the Night-o-Sphere became yet another ripple caused by the great war. A place where time stands still in immortal suffering.

Where the other three kingdoms are on pleasant terms the nigh-o-sphere is shut off completely from the inside and out, locked away in that constant state of chaos. Some lucky few escape the Night-o-Sphere and came to live here. They come, for they know that as long as the Candy King lives, the pact stands, he can protect them against the one he once called friend."

The old chambermaid was so lost in her own story that she hadn't noticed the sleep that was falling over the young listeners eyelids. Through sleepy lips the princess spoke, "I had once heard a different tale, one of how the Nigh-o-Sphere is full of monsters. That was not true?"

"Truly it is not as you have heard in tales, the people of the Night-O-Sphere are not to be feared. They have the most beautiful green eyes and have strong, kind hearts" The maid explained. "Do you understand?"

The princess nodded, "I understand". It did not fully make sense to her, these old stories. But she trusted the old maid's words, for she had been like a mother to her ever since her creation.

"Good" The old maid smiled, knowing full well the princess would take her words to heart. After a beat she quickly added, "You must only be wary of the vampires. For they are loyal to the Vampire Lord and cause harm to the people of the Night-o-Sphere as well as the surrounding Kingdoms, when ordered."

With a sleepy nod, the Princess yawned.

"Remember your manners, young miss." the maid lightly scolded, smiling at the attempt the princess made to cover her mouth.

_If she grows into anything like the Candy King then _"maybe you will have a legend of your own." she finished aloud. Her words falling upon deft ears, for the princess was already fast asleep. The maid stood up from her chair slowly. She made her way out of the chamber, candle in hand, plunging the room into darkness.

A perfect blank slate for dreams.

* * *

A/N: I've been working on a story, just for fun. It was a retelling/fusion of two Polish legends, Wanda and that of the Warsaw Mermaid (Syrena). It was more than halfway done when I realised I couldn't think of an ending. And with Marceline/Bubblegum being my new obsession I thought maybe, just maybe, I could rewrite the story to suite them. Instead of mermaids … vampires~

Hopefully it works :D

Also, this is my first attempt at a fanfiction so not sure how it will go. It will be updated every week (maybe twice a week or more, depending on length and work scedual).

My grammar at times can leave something to be desired, but I will try my absolute best and hopefully improve over time ^_^.

Till next time!~


	2. Chapter 1: Marceline

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Adventure Time (by Pendleton Ward) or any of the old legends that run through the story.

A/N: From now on, the story will be written in Bonnibel's POV.

* * *

Chapter 1- Marceline

I remember my youth as though it had been a story told to me. A tale of someone other than who I am now. Today was the grand meeting of Ooo Royalty and it would be my first time in attendance.

The Candy King had slowly been growing weak over the past year. Many feared that he would not be able to make the long trip to the Grasslands, the current host of the meeting.

Two steady knocks came from the large pink door and a voice, "Princess?"

"Peppermint" I recognised it as the head butler's immediately. "Please come in." Rising from the vanity to meet him.

Peppermint was a petite, rotund, middle aged man. His hair was completely white and his eyes were a brilliant shade of crimson. Years ago, he had escaped from the Night-o-Sphere to seek refuge. Apparently, he had once been in very close counsel to the Vampire Lord. Many of the citizens did not trust him. But this did not matter, for the King did and the citizens trusted the King.

He slowly entered the chamber, "How are your preparations for the meeting going?"

"Alight" I said all too quickly.

Peppermint made a face, as if to ask the question again.

"It's nerve-racking." I admitted.

Peppermint walked around the room, putting down a few pieces of paper on the vanity. I assumed them the Candy King's notes to be presented at the meeting.

"If I may, you must know how the citizens of the Candy Kingdom hold you in high regard.

You will be fine because you will always have their support." He turned to give a reassuring glance before walk back to the door, stopping right in the door frame." Before I leave you to finish preparations. You have been assigned another chambermaid."

My old chambermaid, one who had been with me since the beginning, had recently "retired". I grieved her loss and insisted that a maid was unnecessary. It seemed as though those sentiments were not returned by the King.

At a loss to say anything but yes, I nodded slightly. He stepped back and motioned for the woman to present herself.

She gracefully stepped from the shadows of the hall into the bright pink room. The stark contrast of her pale skin and midnight black hair was shocking. The room's bright pinks and purples only amplifying this effect, serving to make her appear almost devoid of color. Through it all were a pair of luminous emerald eyes.

She was beautiful, yet haunting.

The woman dipped into a low curtsy, "Highness". Holding herself in the greeting for a time before rising, casting her eyes to meet my own. She must have escaped from the Night-o-Sphere; her eyes were a vivid shade of green unlike any hue commonly found in the Candy Kingdom.

The way she moved and spoke was text book. She must have been a maid to a very prominent family in the Night-o-Sphere. She had a very nice figure, thinner than one would expect for a maid of a high standing family.

As my gaze retuned to her face, a smile, a perfectly lopsided smile came to her lips. It was at that time I realized that I had been staring at her in the most unladylike manner. Embarrassment was clouded by displeasure at that smile. _How rude of her to find my __faux pas amusing__. Most__ impolite__._

Recomposing myself quickly, "What is your name?"

"Marceline" She answered in a gentle, dutiful, voice. All playfulness that had once laced her face vanished. I began to wonder if her smile was imagined. It was peculiar. Now that it was gone, I wished for it to return.

Peppermint, who was still standing in the doorway spoke up, "I will take my leave then". And with that he was gone, door closed behind him, leaving me with my newfound chambermaid.

I did not speak with her a first, though all the while I could feel her eyes. They followed me to the vanity to briefly glance over, what were as expected, the King's notes.

"Marceline?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"If you would, please bring my blue gown." I said flatly, flipping the notes over and read on.

She wasted no time and went over to the closet. Rustling though the various gowns. There were not many, but they each took up a fair share of room. She then moved about the room, shuffling through drawers.

In no time, she returned. I put the papers down, turning my back to her; disrobing until only a pair of pale pink pantaloons was left. Though I had not asked for it, Marceline had brought the corsetry and began fixing it.

Figuring the silence had gone on for long enough, and a bit shy to be in my under things in front of the girl, I spoke up. For she I knew, would not. "If you don't mind me saying, you seem to have a great knowledge of what is proper. Were you the maid of nobility in the Night-o-Sphere"?

She began drawing the strings tightly, "Something like that." Even without seeing her I could tell through her voice she was smiling, perhaps happy that someone was taking interest and complementing her skill.

"Did you just recently escape?" I continued on voice broken slightly, as my body was yanked back by the strings, in an attempt to cinch the garment tighter.

She did not answer right away and I feared that I might have said something to offend. "Done" She spoke suddenly, "If you would?" I turned to look at her and realized she was asking me to step into the dress.

Pushing my long pink hair gently out of the way as she pulled the dress closed, "Yes, today actually." She answered matter-of-factly, as though it was something someone would do on a regular basis.

"Really!" The surprise could not be hidden in my voice, "You must be exhausted, the travel must have taken you all night by foot. Did you rest at all? It must have been dangerous." Somewhere, surprise turned to worry and melded together.

For a second, I could have sworn I heard her snicker, but that could have been the fabric rustling together.

Finished, she walked in front of me. If she had been amused before it did not show on her face now in the slightest. "Do you need me to bru-" She stopped looking at my hair, unsure of what to do with is. "Is there anything else?"

I shook my head, "No, that is all; my hair cannot be brushed as you can tell."

A slight smile passed over her face as she walked passed me to pick up the notes, handing them to me, making sure our hands never touched. I found myself hoping they would.

"Thank you." I turned to leave. Upon reaching for the door handle, all the nerves of attending the royal meeting came flooding back.

Being around Marceline had seemed to unexpectedly nullify those feelings. I turned back around to see her standing in the exact spot she had been. We both seemed surprised I had looked back. I began looking for something to say, anything, to justify my hesitation to leave. After a moment it struck," Please, take time to rest when I am gone."

There was silence as the green eyed girl seemed to consider how best to answer. Finally she spoke, "Thank you for your concern, but please do not worry, sleep is something I seem to need little of."

"You should still rest." I pressed.

"If that is your wish, then I will try." We both smiled. "I will be here after your meeting." She added.

"No, please, spend the rest of the day relaxing." I added quickly. She seemed confused so I explained, "After the meeting I plan to take a long walk before returning."

For a short moment her eyes flash maroon, but with a single blink they were the vivid green they had always been. "Please, be sure to take care."

'Take care' is such a common expression when bidding one goodbye. However, when she had spoken those words, it had sounded like a warning instead. Her gentle smile seemed to betray the mood that had suddenly come over the room.

I returned a weak smile, turned the doorknob and exited into the cool hallway. Hoping there would come a time I did not question the things I saw and felt around the woman, Marceline.

* * *

A/N: Well, hope you liked Chapter 1!

I drew out a plan and it seems that there will be 6 chapters (maybe more) not counting the prologue.

Till Next Time ~


	3. Chapter 2: Ooo Royalty

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time (by Pendleton Ward) or any of the old legends that run through the story.

A/N: Thank you soooo much for the lovely reviews, favorites and follows!

* * *

Chapter 2: Ooo Royalty

It was a long trip to the center of the Grasslands. Watching the pastel tones of the Candy Kingdom slowly fade to greens and browns was strangely relaxing. And after a rush of nervous energy, I found myself drifting off.

After what seemed like only moments, the gummy horses stopped. It was a silent act, but the carriage jerked at the motion causing me to slowly come back into consciousness. All peacefulness quickly disappeared and the realizations of the day's events coming crashing back.

I stood, opened the carriage door and stepped out onto the soft grass. It felt different from the peanut brittle that paved the Candy Kingdom's roads.

Trying to ignore my heels sinking into the earth with ever step, I focused my attention on what looked to be a tree house. The tree was glowing, obviously under some sort of enchantment.

"Is that the meeting location?" I asked, still marveling at the tree's many branches and what rest upon them. _Is that a boat?_

"Yes"

Just then, a peculiar yellow dog came running out from an open door at the base of the tree. It barked happily running around my gown's hem. Giggling I bent down to meet the creature, "Awww, hey puppy."

It wagged its short curled tail, allowing itself to be petted briefly before taking off toward the door. Turning back every now and again making sure I understood to follow.

Peppermint, who had been driving the carriage, informed, "I will be waiting outside." The only reassurance he could give.

The bog barked in reminder that there was work to be done. I followed after him, entering the tree house door.

The inside of the tree was heavily decorated with things that dated pre-war. Most people that lived in the Grasslands were nomads but this location seemed as though it had been inhabited for many years. It had a warm inviting feeling, something unexpected.

The dog stopped in front of a plain wooden door, tail still wagging. Taking this as a sign to open the door, I did so. The open door revealed a room very much unlike the previous cluttered hall. Completely bare, aside from a pentagon shaped table. Two of its sides were already occupied.

The dog ran over to a young boy seated at one of the sides. The boy leaded down in his chair, playfully ruffling the short yellow fur. "Hey, bro!"

On another side sat a man who was truly eye-catching. His body flickered, composed entirely of flames. It was incredible to witness, as the fire seemed to have no effect on the items surrounding him. I assumed it was part of the enchantment that was set around the house.

With a raise of his flamed eyebrow the man spoke. "So THIS is the representative of the candy kingdom?"

Out of habit, I dipped into a curtsy, "It's very good to meet you. My name is Bonnibel Bubblegum, heir to the Candy Kingdom and current representative in the Candy King's stead."

The young boy smiled as he motioned to one of the unoccupied chairs. Taking the seat obediently, the boy continued to observe my motions. I expected the start of a somber discussion to begin from him. What I got was: "You're super gorgeous, we had heard you were."

Feeling uncomfortable at the presentation of a topic other than royal duties I floundered for a response. "Thank you, however, appearance isn't much of a skill. I would much rather be known for competence with royal matters."

"Well said." The glowing elder nodded, seeming very impressed with the reply.

The youth, on the other hand, just chuckled. "Well, ya, but that's something different entirely." The Flame King shook is head, groaning. The two seemed to complement each other well.

Without even noticing when it happened, the air seemed to be at ease.

"I'm Finn." The young boy proclaimed, "A human of the Grasslands."

The yellow dog at his heals barked. Finn smiled at him, "Oh, and this is Jake, my brother."

This Finn, the human boy, seemed like a genuinely kind person.

Secretly wondering how his brother was a dog, I responded, "Nice to meet you, Finn."

The Fire King sat still. Nevertheless, the illusion of movement was always about him, as flames flickered up his side disappearing from the top of his head. He did not smile nor did he frown. He spoke with an indifferent tone, "I am the Fire King." Almost as an aside, he added, "My daughter was supposed to be here however changed her mind last minute."

It may have been my imagination but Finn seemed to fidget at the mention of the Fire King's daughter. The latter didn't seam to notice and I decided it was best not to ask.

Just then Jake began to let out a low growl. And the door, as if on cue, burst open. A chill hit the air.

"I'm here!" the words were singsong in nature.

An old man with a long white beard entered the room, "Ice King is here". He announced his arrival again. He waked over to one of the open seated, making sure not to sit too closely to the Fire King. From the look he received as he sat down I could only assume there had been a past mishap.

As the frosted old man made him self comfortable, he turned his gaze toward me, "Hey hey, who is this now?"

The Fire King was ignoring him completely.

"Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, of the Candy Kingdom" I said cautiously, unsure of how to treat this person.

"With Ice king here we can begin". The Fire King announced, deciding introductions where over.

"Wait up." Finn interjected, "What about the representative from the Night-o-Sphere?"

"Aw that guy, probably dead" The old ice king blurted out as though it was nothing at all in the world.

My interest was peaked, "I was told as a child that the Vampire King is deathless?"

The Fire King scoffed, "Nothing is deathless, everything just "dies" differently. My definition of death may be different then someone else's. In any case, to answer your question, he can be killed under the right circumstances. The Night-o-Sphere is a bizarre land. None of us understand or truly care to."

Ignoring the Fire King's explanation Finn spoke. His voice akin to that of one telling a ghost story, "I heard only his flesh and blood can kill him. That would be the only way to take the throne."

"He did mention his firstborn." The Fire King noted.

Finn nodded, "Maybe s-."

A heavy sigh of impatience came from the Ice king cutting Finn off mid-thought, "Does it matter? They haven't attacked or caused any damage outside their own kingdom."

I was slightly disappointed at the change of topic. The Candy King was very busy and in my entire life I had only spoken with him on a few occasions, aside from passing pleasantries. And of those occasions, only once did he mention the Vampire Lord. When he did his eyes seemed so melancholic. I was unsure if it was the memory of time or the man he felt such sorrow over.

I began to research the Night-o-Sphere and found no information in any of the historical texts. Almost all that was known had been passed down from legends. It was disappointing he would not be in attendance, I hoped to meet the infamous Lord in hopes it would help me better understand my creator.

"Alright, let's begin." Finn rose from his seat. "As the host of this year's Grand Meeting of Ooo Royalty, I would like to welcome all four kingdoms to the Grasslands."

*space*

All the representatives presented their notes. They consisted of many various items, often ending with general commerce between the kingdoms. After everyone had said their piece, it seemed time to conclude the meeting.

The Fire King stood, "I will be going" he turned to me, "It was very nice to meet you. I will bring my daughter next time. Hopefully you will become friends-" I smiled, delighted with the thought of meeting another princess. "-and strengthen the alliance between our kingdoms further" he added

Of course. Duty.

He then gave a sharp glare in Finn's direction, "And you-." Finn looked truly frightened.

I found myself wondering what had happened between the two. But there was no time to reflect on it.

"hohohohold up." A cracked old voice, that I had learned to dislike within the last few hours, filled the air. "Speaking of kingdom relations, isn't it high time we bring up what was discussed last meeting. Hm?"

I looked around at the others hopping to gain some clues as to what the old man was talking about.

The Fire King sat down, "There is no use letting it wait." Agreeing reluctantly, it seemed as though he had been looking to avoid this.

"What was discussed last meeting? I was not made privy to last meetings topics."

Finn was first to speak, his tone much more serious than it had been all meeting, "It was discussed-"

"Decided", the Ice King butt-in.

"Decided" Finn corrected himself. "It was the war that spit our Lands apart. Over time these rifts have put us all at a disadvantage. It was decided last meeting that we should mend these rifts."

I looked on at him. Hoping beyond anything he would not say-

"Marriage"

_He did._

"To whom?" I croaked, voice giving way to shock.

Finn blushed a little, "Well Flame Princess and I are-"

Before Finn could finish the Fire Lord lashed out. "Not him!" Finn scrunched his face, a mixture of respect for the elder and rebellion in the action. The earlier tension between them both now explained.

Then the Fire King turned to look at me, "Would you be interested in my daughter's hand?" It was truly a desperate attempt of a father not wanting his daughter to marry a boy he did not deem worthy. "I know the Candy King had other plans for you but seeing as how this mysterious firstborn of the Vampire Lord was not in attendance."

I froze, sickness coming onto my stomach. The Candy King had betrothed me to someone? Had he sent me to this meeting with full knowledge of its agenda? And this descendant of the Vampire Lord, or the Vampire Lord himself, was not in attendance. Were they even aware of this match?

"I'm sorry, I… you see…" I looked over at Finn, unsure how to resolve the situation. He looked beaten down by the Flame Kings words. His affection for the Princess of the Flames was true.

"Naw" The frosted king interjected, "She's too old for your daughter. And besides-" He wiggled his eyebrows, "I'm available."

Polite social graces were pushed to the side as my face scrunched in disgust.

The Fire King and Ice King began to argue over the Flame Princess's fate, as well as my own. It was no wonder now why she had decided to skip this meeting. Finn sat helpless to say anything against the older monarchs.

"Kings!" I called, raising my voice just enough to get their attention.

As they turned toward me, I realized what would have to be done. The Candy Kingdom's citizens, I knew, would support me against this marriage, even if it was against what was best for the kingdom. But-

That couldn't happen.

After all… responsibility, I had learned from an early age, demands sacrifice.

Trying best to remain calm, I enquired, "Because it is the Candy King's wish that the Candy Kingdom and Night-o-Sphere should be bound by blood. It is only fair that I honor his request."

There was a silence. It was possible the silence came from everyone in the room battling against their own unavoidable situations.

Well, almost everyone.

In a taunting way, the Ice King gave his view, "You'll never find that them. They don't like to be bothered, those vampire nobles. The Candy King was, and still is, trying to hold onto a bond that ended long ago."

Undeterred by his words, I continued on, "I would still like to try. Will you allow me the time?"

* * *

_A Day!_

Fire King kept Finn back after the meeting and an ecstatic Ice King flew out of a window almost as soon as the decision had been made. Jake was showing me out, back through the cluttered corridors.

Two nights from this very moment, that day, I would either be promised to the Vampire Lord's firstborn or the Ice King.

Peppermint was outside waiting with the carriage as promised, "Are you ready?" He asked, not bothering to ask how it went. It must have been written on my face. Or he had known all along how the meeting would proceed.

"Peppermint, would you unhook one of the gummy horses?" He did not ask anything, thankfully, and did as he was told.

He handed me the reins of a gummy houses, the creature lowered its gelatinous body almost completely to the floor. Even in the large blue gown I was able to step over it and it rose up with a jiggle.

Not wasting any time, I set the horse into a gallop, knowing exactly where to go. My walk had now turned into a mission.

Even by horse the journey was long. The day's events repeated over and over in my mind. After a time, I cared not measure; the forest became visible in the distance.

The dark wood was a familiar sight. Though it had been a few years since my last visit it still had the same tranquil felling. Tales of the forest's danger made it the perfect place to be alone; no one ventured near, for it was the outskirts to the Night-o-Sphere.

The sun was still fairly high in the sky as I dismounted, tying the gummy creature to a tree on its border. Dark shadows cast themselves from the trees, encroaching on the sunlit Grassland. The dark of the wood was alluring, matching my mood perfectly.

A gown was hardly suitable for a stroll in the woods, but with no assistance to unlace the back it was going to have to do. Lifting the heavy fabric as high as possible, I stepped into the wooded area.

There was no clear path, but memory created a mental map of the area. Up to a point, said map served well. However, after a time the way became unfamiliar and I continued straight on, with no other option. The forest had become dark even with the sun still shinning. Its light no longer reached through the thick trees.

Just then I heard a strange noise. Not too far ahead there looked to be a clearing. Not at all worried about the source of the noise I pressed on.

Peaking out from around a tree to peak into the dimly lit clearing I realized what the noise was.

A voice.

Under the canopy sat a woman, resting lightly on a bolder, humming a tune. She had a head full of short dark curls, a burnt-orange dress clinging to her tall and slender form.

Part of my gown slipped from grip, hitting a patch of low-lying foliage. The woman stopped humming, sitting up to face my direction. "Hello?" she questioned, but it came out more as a statement.

I stepped forward, trying to act collectedly as possible for someone who was gallivanting around a supposed dangerous wood in a gaudy ball gown.

She did not move for some time, just stared with striking red eyes.

"I didn't expect anyone to be out here." I said becoming nervous. She seemed harmless enough, though her eyes spoke differently.

She smiled, "I can say the same for you." It was slight but through her lips I noticed a glimmer of two long teeth. "After all, you are in OUR kingdom."

A vampire?

My heart began to pound, for while the wood didn't scare me, this was my first time meeting a vampire. I had found a possible guide to the center of the Night-o-Sphere, yet due to the circumstances was now beginning to second guessing my course of action.

As if she could feel my heart rate increase, she began to step forward. "You don't look so well." Her voice did not sound the least bit concerned.

"Um, yes, well. Do you know if I would be able to meet with the Vampire Lord?"

The woman began to laugh, amused. "And what would the purpose of this meeting be?" She took large steps toward me, with such fluidity that I questioned if she was floating, though I dared not look away from her eyes.

Without warning, her face contorted in a terrifying manner, letting out a horrible hiss. My arms few up instinctively as a shield.

There was a sudden noise, a low thump.

When an attack didn't come, I slowly peaked up from in between my fingers and she was gone. I could hear the leaves in the high trees being rustled and what sounded like a mix of talking and laughing.

"Keila!" A low reprimanding voice spoke from above, audible among the indistinguishable chatter.

Without a moment's thought, I ran away from the clearing.

Without warning two dark masses sped by, causing a gust of wind in their wake. It was two figures, the first being most certainly being that of the girl who tried to attack me moments ago. The other was indistinguishable, her features hidden with long black hair.

I could feel my eyes begin to tear up; the anxiety, distrust and fear of the day returning at once. Everything seemed so hopeless.

Running blindly through tears, I felt a powerful blow. It rendered my legs useless and I fell forward onto the ground. There was a ringing in my ears and it felt painful to keep my eyes open any longer.

From somewhere, what seemed like a distant echo, I heard a growl.

Words were spoken that I could no longer process the meaning of.

"What? It's not like she was your prey."

"That's because she's is not to be prey for anyone. You knew who she was! So why?"

"A girl's gotta have a little fun, my lord"

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will focus a lot more on Marceline and Bubblegum and their developing relationship.

Keila, the vampire mentioned at the end, is one of Marceline's band mates in the Marceline and the Scream Queens comics.

Question: There will be more little hints of Finn/Flame Princess to come. Would you like for it just to say as hints or have a bigger role in the story? Review or PM with what you would prefer.

Till next time ~


	4. Chapter 3: Firstborn

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Adventure Time (by Pendleton Ward) or any of the old legends that may have made there way into the story.

A/N: Thank you for the input ^_^

Based on that, the rest of the story will just continue to have hints of Finn/FP. I'm really glad about that decision for multiple reasons.

* * *

Chapter 3: Firstborn

I awoke with a start, remnants of memories causing me to sit up swiftly. The residue of fear had caused my breathing to increase. With a quick scan of the surroundings, my eyes locked onto movement directly at my side.

Instinctively crawling away from it, I found myself falling back onto the floor.

I lay there staring up at the familiar sugared pink ceiling. Breathing slower at the realization I was safely in my chamber. Sitting up, I peered over the bed to see a pair of green eyes.

Marceline was holding a glass of strawberry milk looking beyond shocked at my display.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." She said, gradually making her way around the bed to meet me. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Her words seemed surprised, as though bad dreams were the most uncommon occurrence. I did not wait for her to help me up. Rising to my feet, I immediately began to pace around the room. "No. How did I get here? Where did they find me?"

"I'm not following." Her voice sounded concerned.

"My walk after the meeting-" I shook my head, trying not to remember the meeting. "I went to the Night-o-Sphere"

Marceline just stood there, listening. As though my story was pristine and she didn't want to tarnish it with unnecessary remarks.

"There was a vampire! She was terrifying-"

She flinched, the motion breaking my train of thought. Realization took hold, she had lived in the Night-o-Sphere. It was very possible that a vampire may have caused her harm.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Covering my mouth so nothing else would slip out.

She shook her head, "Don't worry Vampires, like everything, have many variations. It would be unfair of me to say that all of them are evil."

Her words caused me to remember, "You're right, there was another person. I assume she was a vampire as well."

"Why?"

"She was flying."

A moment's pause, "She saved me."

My voice had faded off and the pacing stopped, trying to figure out just what had happened. How had I gotten from the woods to the castle?

Marceline walked over to where I stood, offering the drink that was still in her hand. "It sounds like it was a scary dream. You came right home after the meeting ended and went strait to bed."

_Really? Could that be true?_

I could not believe that the events, still so vivid, had only been a dream. But why would she lie?

I cast my gaze upward, only slightly, to meet her eyes. What I found in them was not the truth I had hoped. Nor was it deception. Her face did not hold any emotion aside from worry.

Care, worry and affection were emotions a princess gave and hardly ever received. Maybe that was being unfair. Princesses did receive these things in abundance, but I always took them as being given purely by obligation.

This was different. For some reason I chose to believe those eyes.

It feeling was captivating.

Not pulling my eyes away, I reached for the glass. Our hands met and in that moment a revelation was made. I mentally cursed and reveled in the thought.

_I like her very much._

Without so much as a knock, the door clicked open. I jumped back, pulling my hands away. Fortunately, Marceline had not yet let go of the glass if she had it would have surely dropped.

Peppermint came in into view, he had not seemed to notice my reaction. But Marceline had. "Oh you're awake?" He seemed surprised, looking over briefly in Marceline's direction and then back to me, "My apologies for not knocking, I assumed you would still be resting after the long journey."

"It's alright." Not really focusing on his words. "Is there anything you need?"

"The Candy King would like to hear details of the meeting. But he is very ill and so I will pass on your messages to him."

Having to detail the meeting to peppermint and not the Candy King himself was disheartening. I did not hate the King for not making me aware of the arrangements, just overwhelmed and frustrated. I tried my best to keep all personal feelings on the matter out of the message.

"Is that all?" He asked when I finished.

Marceline had been walking around the room fixing the bed and taking care of the now empty glass. I tried my best not to keep track of her.

"Yes", I answered, choosing not to tell him of the 'dream'.

"I will convey this all to the King." With a bow, he was gone.

I watched him go, planning my next course of action. I had only today to find this firstborn of the Vampire Lord. With any hope we could devise some sort of arrangement. Even though it would be an unhappy marriage, anything was better than the Ice King.

"Marceline?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm going to have a visit with Finn and see how he is fairing." Though our situations were different, there was a slight hope he may knew a way around this ordeal.

She did not respond at first. There was nothing she could say or maybe she was weighing her words, "If that is what you would like, as always I will be here when you safely return."

"Yes." I said softly, for I knew it would be true.

* * *

It was not a lie.

I had every intention of seeing how Finn was fairing. But there was still something troubling.

The 'dream'.

I had had dreams before but they never felt **so** real. Even if it was a dream, with only a day I had nothing to lose by following it back to the woods.

The trees still cast their shadows as I traveled though the deep forest. I followed the path I had known for years, followed by the path in the dream.

Just as in the dream I reached a clearing. The only difference being that there was no one there.

I breathed a sigh of relief but at the same time had no guide to the castle, "Um, Ms. Vampire" I called out, feeling rather silly after doing so.

"I had a feeling you'd come back here." The voice that responded didn't seem the least bit amused. But at the very least did not seem hostile.

I looked upward trying to catch a glimpse of the voice's owner, thick tree branches hiding the speaker.

_So it wasn't a dream._

"Are you the one who saved me?" I called aloud.

"No" Her voice was smooth like water, "I didn't save you, because you were never in danger to begin with."

Deciding there was no time to worry about riddles, I continued, "Can you take me to meet the Vampire Lord. I'm Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, of the Candy Kingdom, and there is a matter I must speak with him concerning his firstborn."

There was a pause, "The Vampire Lord you are referring to has since …" It seemed as though she was thinking of the best word, "expired." A hint of a smile was in her tone, "That would be what people of the Candy Kingdom would call it correct?"

"Oh" The rumor Finn had mentioned at the Meeting of Ooo Royalty had probably been true.

She carried on, "However, the firstborn and the Vampire Lord are now one in the same."

"Would I be allowed with them?"

There was no response from above, instead, "Silly girl." Another voice came from right beside my ear. I had not heard any footsteps. Turning around sharply, I saw the curly haired Vampire from yesterday.

"You?" I gasped, trying not to remember how her face had contorted the other day.

She laughed floating around me, making sure I could not run.

An annoyed hiss came from above us.

"You're lucky you know that, all the times you've come here this one-" she pointed up, "wouldn't let even a bug hurt you. Heck she even healed you last time when you **stupidly** ran into that tree when running from me."

I felt my cheeks tingle with embarrassment. Is that really how I had become unconscious, by running into a tree?

Keila skillfully darted behind me. I could feel a pair of cold arms hold me in place. Realizing that a bite would be the mostly likely outcome of all this, I tried to pull away. Fortunately no bite came, only a whisper, "If you wanted to speak to the new Vampire Lord your in luck. This will definitely bring her out of hiding."

In an instant her hands were ripped away from me and I turned back to face where she had been standing.

Keila bowed mockingly in midair as she floated off, her back turned to the woods. She had a large smile on her face as she called out to me, "See, I told you."

The one who I had been speaking to earlier had come out of hiding.

Her hair was long and dark. I recognized it instantly as belonging to the woman from yesterday's events. Her eyes were a beautiful crimson. Though her frown, aimed at the spot Keila had exited, I make out the tips of fangs.

All this, though interesting, was not what had captured my attention the most.

She turned her head to face me and as if my magic her eyes shifted to gentle, all to familiar, green.

"Marceline?"

* * *

A/N: It's funny. Every day I always feel like, "I don't want to work on the story today. It's going to take so long and what if...". Before long there are over a thousand words are written and I can't wait to write the next day. Then the cycle continues.

Till Next Time!~


	5. Chapter 4: The Talk

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Adventure Time (by Pendleton Ward) or any of the old legends that run through the story.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long. Work, school, cat ate my computer… all the usual excuses :D

* * *

Chapter 4: The Talk

We stood there, her already pale skin seeming to glow in the darkness. It was as if the slowly rising moon had decided to shine only for her.

I couldn't speak. My lips were moving but, with so many questions running though my mind, no complete words came out.

The feeling of butterflies began to rise in my stomach, a happy relief at the realization that Marceline was the one I had been seeking.

She, however, did not seem to be going through the same question ridden excitement. As if she could sense the battle that had begun to rage in my head she smiled, that familiar lopsided smile slowly centering me.

Through all the questions that had flooded my mind only, one thought left my lips, "You saw me naked!"

There was a silence that hung, suspended in air. But not for long-

Marceline was trying to stifle a laugh, to no avail. She grabbed her sides, "Wait" A hint of relief lacing her words, "That's the only thing you can think of right now to say." She began to wipe her eyes, her heavy laughter had sparked small beads of water to form at their sides.

Defensively, feeling my cheeks tingle, I scolded her, "Well you have to act a certain way when … when betrothed."

"Oh?" she asked jokingly, her laughter was slowly dying off. "Don't worry, it isn't as if I looked."

"Still" I protested, crossing my arms. It was childish, yes, but my original goal of scolding had been clouded by a slight disappointment that she **hadn't **felt the urge to look.

The dark haired girl shook her head, and I feared she could read others minds, "You're really something Princess." I could not place her tone but it was warm, yet distant.

"Bonnibel"

I did not have to explain. Taking a more serious note Marceline continued, "Well, Bonnibel, you had something you wanted to talk to me about?" She paused in consideration, "Probably a lot of things now."

Without wasting any time, I began my much needed questioning, "Why didn't you tell me you were the Vampire Lord? Why lead me to believe you were a maid?"

"I was your maid, but I never said that that was what I had always been." She spoke the truth, and though it had been sneaky, I could not bring myself to scold her about it. It did explain her manners, "As to why I did it, weren't you curious as to who our 'fathers' wanted us to rule with?"

The questioning session was turned back at me.

I turned by back to her, walking toward the bolder Keila had lounged on just the night before, "I didn't know."

It was said as a whisper but her ears picked it up. I feared she might also have super hearing.

"You didn't know?!" Surprised, she floated after me. I made myself comfortable on the flat cold surface of the stone as she did the same in the air.

I shook my head 'no', "The Candy King and I do not converse often, though I wish we would." I added, honestly.

"Wow" She shook her head, "Hunson would never leave me alone."

At my confused glance, she continued, "The late Vampire Lord." A paused, "He was great friends, at one time, with your 'father'." I must have let something slip in my expression at this because she smiled, "If you were interested in the history, I know all the stories."

I was. But the sky had already become dark, even more so within the forest. There was a meeting tomorrow that I still had be sure she would be in attendance.

"Another time?" I asked, but really was asking something very differently.

_There __**will**__ be another time right?_

She did not respond. I tried to ignore the uneasy feeling that had begun to bloom and continued on, "You overheard when I was reviewing the meeting with Peppermint."

She nodded simply.

"So you know why I came to meet with, well, you." It was a statement.

But I received a response anyway, "You would like me to go with you to confirm our engagement so that you don't have to marry the Ice King."

I felt my hope rise only to be crushed as she inhaled through her teeth slowly, as if the words she would have to speak burned her, "About that-"

My chest felt heavy. All the butterflies, that had not to long ago been dancing, fell at once.

"Now that the Lord Hunson is no more, I'm not bound to follow his fantasy of uniting our kingdoms" Her words turned bitter, the apology empty, "Sorry. I don't want to marry you for the sole purpose of creating good public relations."

It was a simple and heartfelt wish, not at all the way I would have expected the Vampire Lord, ruler of the Night-o-Sphere, to act. The way she presented herself was best put a calculated chaos. And maybe that was why I could feel myself become suddenly irritated.

She had a choice and was free to do as she chose. Our situations could not have been more different.

"Do you have any other prospects?" I asked voice shaking, realization setting in that, this situation, was in fact, futile-

She thought about it, "Yes, plenty, I'm very popular you know." She did not smile but there was a teasing quality in her words.

-as well as heartbreaking.

For the second time in this horrible forest, tears filled my eyes, "Then why?" I asked, frustrated, not even bothering to wait for a reply, "Keila said you protected me for all those years, for what?"

She looked down. It bothered me to not know what she was thinking, "Look at me." Her head shot up. I sat there stunned, my own voice shocking me at its intensity. It took a moment for her to respond.

"Keila likes to play games." She replied. "You saw that firsthand yourself." Her voice was blunt and mater-of-fact.

A Pandora's Box of emotions that had been expertly saved over the last two days was released, every word being spat out with a broken sob to guide them, "You became my maid!" She opened her mouth to respond. But I wouldn't hear of it, not yet, "You made me like you. Was that also part of the game?"

It was hopeless. Daring not look at her expression, I stood up and walked past her. "Wait." She called. But I continued on, leaving the clearing and entering the dark wood.

I took my time, making my way though the dimly lit path. The wood was no longer frightening place, even when the sound of movement came from behind me.

"STAY WAY FROM ME!" I screamed, turning back, expecting to see Marceline.

But there was no one.

Feeling silly at yelling at nothing and for thinking that she would follow me, I puffed out my cheeks and turned back, continuing on the trail home.

* * *

A/N: Yikes, someone's a bit moody. She's been through a lot in the past 2 days.

Till Next Time~


	6. Chapter 5: The Next Time

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Adventure Time (by Pendleton Ward) or any of the old legends that run through the story.

A/N: This story has gotten so far off from what I originally expected. Not sure if that's a good thing or not. Regardless, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Next Time

I shifted, waking slowly as the light shown through my eyelids as a deep red. A groan as I tried to avoid the light with my hand. It did not work. Sitting up, I opened my eyes. They felt week from crying. Looking down only to realize, I was still in the same dress from yesterday.

Memories came back at once and with them regret. Regret for having not listened to Marceline, for yelling and her and walking out. All the while she had done nothing to deserve such treatment.

There was a knock on the door that brought me back to reality. "Come in." I called flatly.

Peppermint entered. He took in my current state and did not even bother to ask where Marceline was or why I looked as I did.

He knew.

"Are you ready for the meeting." It was not a question.

* * *

The journey to the Grasslands dragged on. All of the wonder, the tree house, Jake's welcoming barks, it all seemed so faded from the first time the trip was made.

Everyone had already arrived, including I girl I had never seen before. She was sitting beside the Fire King and so I assumed it was his daughter. On the other side of the Fire King sat Finn. The Flame Princess and Finn were having a spirited conversation across the displeased monarch.

And despite his efforts to distract his daughter or scare Finn away, they always somehow managed to find each other again. They were a good match and would unite their kingdoms well. And though I knew it was wrong, I could not help but feel a pang of jealousy.

I glanced in the direction of the Ice King. He looked to be in very high spirits, "Oh, you've come alone I see." His words dripping with something vile.

I ignored his comment and took the only seat left.

The Fire King, spoke up, "Alright, now that everyone is here, on with the meeting" He seemed glad to be able to focus his daughter's attention on something other than the young human. Looking toward me, "I am assuming you did not meet with the Vampire Lord."

The Ice King looked expectantly, waiting a response. "I have, actually." The Ice Kings face fell. Paying no mind I looked over to Finn, "It was just as you had said, it appears his firstborn is now the Vampire Lord."

Finn smiled.

The Ice King did not, "And their reason for not showing the-"

Just then, Jake who had been sleeping under the table began to whimper. As if on cue there was a loud, yet polite, knock on the door. It was not coming from the door to the room but the main door.

Everyone shared a look of confusion.

Finn stood up, much to the dismay of Jake who had been hiding behind him. Winning as his place of refuge was moving**toward **the danger. Finn walked down the hall, I could hear him open the door and speak with someone.

After a short length of time he returned followed by someone I had not expected to see.

I stood up despite myself and was met with red eyes. Though it was her first meeting Marceline walked in with an air of confidence. She was wearing a stunning black dress. Her hair done up in the same way it had been when she had masqueraded as a maid.

She turned her gaze away from me and I slowly sat down. And I mentally cursed myself for being so happy to see her. She was here for the meeting of course, not for me.

"Eh? The Ice King questioned, seeming barely interested, "Who's this?"

Finn had left the room in the pursuit of another chair. He returned and placed the empty chair next to me. But Marceline did not sit. Instead she introduced herself, "I'm Marceline Abadeer, firstborn of Hunson Abadeer, the Vampire Lord."

I could hear the Fire King hum in acknowledgement. The Ice King, however, was not happy, "Noooooooo" he whined. "Why have you come here noooooow?" He turned to the others, "She's obviously not meant to be here, look at her, Dhampir that she is. How can she be the Vampire Lord?"

Marceline flinched back, "And what do you know about how the Night-o-Sphere is governed?"

The Ice King motioned to the others, "You aren't going to let her take part in this meeting are you?"

The Fire King shrugged, "I can't see why not. Dhampir or not, she is the firstborn and new Vampire Lord. It is not my place to get involved with how the Night-o-Sphere chooses a leader." I could not tell if this was his true feeling on the matter or that he was just enjoying watching the Ice King fume.

Marceline smiled. Her eyes flashed with flakes of emerald. They seemed to taunt the Ice King, who then turned to me mumbling something under his breath.

"May I sit here?" Marceline asked me, motioning to her seat.

I nodded, she didn't have to ask.

* * *

During the meeting the Ice king had been in a foul mood and decided to leave without a word once it had concluded. Yet again, the Fire King had stayed behind. Not to talk to Finn, but to chaperon his annoyed daughter.

Marceline and I walked out of the tree house silently. Out of the corner of her eye I could see her look toward me.

There had been no plans made of any sort. The Vampire Lord's simple presence was enough for the other monarchs to make the assumption that there would be a union between the Night-O-Sphere and the Candy Kingdom. But that was all it was-

-an assumption.

When we reached the front door and stepped out into the Grasslands, I was faced with the threat of parting without saying anything, "I'm sorry that-." I began.

"You never let me explain." Marceline cut in, her words were kind yet firm, "I don't want to unite our kingdoms just for political gain. But then you said you like me. If you do want to peruse this and it is not just because your alternative is the Ice King-" She rambled on, her strong voice becoming more vulnerable.

With out a thought, I closed the steps between us and wrapped my arm around her neck. Without hesitating I could feel her arms return my embrace. Our bodies were close but for some reason she still seemed so far away. Like my body had become numb. I pulled myself to her tighter. Apologizing all at once for everything I had said and misunderstood.

In my studies, I was made to read old literature. Tales of love at first sight or star-crossed lovers puzzled me. I imagined how awkward it would be to be in such situations.

I realized this couldn't be farther from the truth.

Without even a though my words and motions were carried out so fluidly that I couldn't even think of them. As though my body acted through a script I had not yet read, an ancient impulse to protect and be with another person. With the underline hope they felt the same.

It was such an odd feeling.

A could feel Marceline's cold breath by my ear and though it I could tell she was crying. Though I couldn't make out much of what she was saying I heard as faint as a whisper, "I like you too, you know."

Feeling my heart beat, I moved my head closer to hers, whispering softly in an attempting to calm her.

There was still so much that had to be said and done. Everything was so uncertain. But I no longer feared anything but loosing her or seeing her sad.

I promised myself that whatever happened, "I want to stay by your side."

* * *

A/N: There were two points that I'm hoping were understandable. But if not here are some brief explanations:

*Marceline couldn't come in the tree house because vampires have to be invited in.

*A Dhampir (hopefully I used the right word) is half human/half vampire. This was meant to account for her eyes changing and being able to hide her fangs. Also I assume it would make her ok with the sun.

And so it's over (almost).

Till Next Time~


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Adventure Time (by Pendleton Ward) or any of the old legends that run through the story.

A/N: Back to 3rd person, like the Prologue.

* * *

Epilogue

A young boy sat in bed, nose running. He brushed it in his sleeve in a manner not befitting a prince. "It's cold." He pouted.

The woman tending to him smiled, pulling the blanket to cover his feet. "That's because you **have** a cold."

"Tell me a story!" His whine rang freely in the high ceiling of his dark purple bedchamber.

Not being able to resist the child's pleas. The woman smiled sitting on the edge of the bed, her dark hair spilling over it's sides, "What would you like to hear?"

"The legend of how there came to be three kingdoms."

"Oh, that's a good one." the woman's green eyes sparkled in the dim, candle lit, room.

He smiled toothily at the praise.

"Once upon a time, there was but one Kingdom. Because of a great war this Kingdom separated into five distinct lands. At first it seemed like a perfect idea, but over time it began to turn against them and it was evident that they could not continue on their own. It was decided they would begin to merge with one another over time and become as they once were."

The young boy nodded attentively. Hanging on every word.

"Much to the displeasure of the Flame King his daughter had fallen in love with Finn, a human of the Grasslands. Even so they are set to be married, as you know."

The boy nodded vigorously, "Finn's so cool." The little boy imaginary sward fought with the air. Unfortunately loosing his balance and fell off the side of the bed.

Green eyes flashed red but before she could move. The little boy floated upward and back onto the bed. He seemed shocked, "Did it?"

"You did!" the elder exclaimed hugging him, "You've gotten so good at floating on your own. I'm so proud of you." The little boy giggled pushing her back slightly.

"Mom g- ACHOO" he sneezed.

"Here you are." The young prince was handed a tissue, "Maybe it's best you rest now, you know the rest anyway."

"Finish, please?"

"Alright but, quickly." Giving in, "But don't say I didn't warn you. Your mother may be where any moment and if she sees you still awake she might nip at your toes."

The boy giggled hiding under the sheets, very sure to cover his feet that had found their way out of the blackest again.

"You make me sound like a monster, Marcy." Bonnibel spoke up from the doorway. Marceline jumped, wondering how she could not have heard the other approach. She walked over to the bed smiling, "I never would have though I'd be more terrifying than the Vampire Lord herself someday."

The boy peeked his head back over the covers, obviously growing bored with his game of 'cloud hunt', "Story." He reminded.

Marceline continued on, "The Candy King and the previous Vampire Lord had decided, much before there was even a need, they would try to unite their two kingdoms. The Candy King created a beautiful daughter out of Bubblegum and raised her with more freedom than she knew what to do with. Instead she studied strictly and became very well known for her beauty as well as kindness."

"The Vampire Lord's firstborn was also, obviously, very charming." The little boy laughed as the green eyed woman tossed her hair back dramatically. Bonnibel, who was watching this display, held back her own laugh with a large smile.

"This vampire was raised very strictly, and so she longed for rebellion. This dream was realized. And she was tasked with the job of repairing the Night-O-sphere. But it would not stay the Night-O-Sphere for long. As fate would have it, the Candy Princess and the new Vampire Lord fell in love over time and so eventually the both Kingdoms were bound by a young prince."

"Me!" The little boy cheered.

Marceline chuckled, "Yes, you." She stood tucking the young child into bed for what seemed to be the sixth time that night. He was always so jumpy. Marceline decided to blame it on all the sugar in him.

Bubblegum kissed his forehead goodnight, "Imagine, you will have your own adventures and tales told about you. But first you need sleep and get well." His eyes closed, and in an instant he was asleep.

Marceline extinguished the candles with a snap of her fingers. And they exited the room, shutting the door quietly behind them.

"He's gotten better at floating." Marceline whispered excitedly, as they walked down the hall.

Bonnibel sighed, "He takes after you." She looked over to see Marceline smiling straight ahead, lost in blissful thought. A smile formed on the pink woman's own lips at the sight.

They entered the familiar pink bedchamber. Though it now looked quite different. Black scattered though the décor. This mix should have clashed greatly but instead it blended in an unimaginable way to create something new.

"Marcy?"

"Yes Bon?" Marceline turned, to find their faces only a breath away. She smiled, a smile that had always made the Bubblegum girl melt.

And her words fell as a whisper, "Would you help me out of this gown?"

Nothing more needed to be said and their lips met in a deep sweet kiss.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much if you ready to the end. Hope you liked it!

I keep worrying that there are huge gaps in continuity; please accept my apologies if there are.

So many unanswered questions! What were their lives like from the meeting till now? I will slowly work on a collection of shorts as a sequel/in-between. Maybe, we'll see.

Anyway,

Till Next Time~


End file.
